A Heart Calls
by You-can't-bandage-the-damage
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is trained to live up to her father's expectations, which is to try to make country music a living for her. Cato is the leader of a popular rock band, and is known for being the coldhearted jerk. They both attend Panem University, that specializes in music, singing, and dancing. They say opposites attract, is it true? Can love ever blossom between the two? AU
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone! This is my new story! It's about time I write a new one, right? Don't worry; I'll still be updating Breathless! I actually won't be updating much for both stories, because school started! I have to study more, because if I don't get an A+, I die (Asian family…you get it…). Wish me luck guys!**

**I'm going to need your help in the story! I'm not a big country fan, but I'm making Katniss and her friends major in country music in this music-university-college thing. Not in college yet, so I don't know stuff. Anyone help me on that? Any country stuff I need to know? Sorry for any errors, if there is any! I'm more of a pop music kind of person, but I do have a few country songs that I LOVE! **

**THE STORY PLOT ISN'T MINE! THIS IS BASED ON A KOREAN DRAMA (I'm obsessed…), 'Heartstrings', with _my own_ little twists! Think of this story like a crossover, the Hunger Games characters are replacing the Heartstrings characters. You guys don't need to know too much about the drama, just read this! ;D I highly recommend you guys watch the show it if you love drama, romance, and humor! Don't hate it because it's Korean, I'm not Korean, but I love it! You can watch it on HULU for free, with English/Spanish subtitles! :D **

**This story is going to be multiple POVs, and also third person (like in the beginning of this chapter). Third person, personally, is difficult for me, because I've never tried it! Wish me luck…**

**More author's note in the end! I got lots of stuff to say to you guys, since it's been forever!**

**BTW, Foxface's name is Tressa! :) Reminds me of salad dressing… wow I'm weird.**

**Now, onward to the story! *points sword in a random direction, while straddling on a horse* **

_GO BACK AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! I know you didn't. Or else..._

21 year old Katniss Everdeen stumbled her way off the crowded bus, hitting passengers with her large banjo case along the way.

"Sorry!" she shouts over her shoulder as she _finally _steps off the bus, and onto the familiar concrete ground. She lets out a sigh of relief, and digs her phone out of her bag. It's 7:56am, and she's going to be late for school, _again_! And on a day she's expected to be in class. Katniss is supposed to play a song, demonstrating one instrument from a music culture. That's just another way for Miss Trinket to kill time.

"I should probably wake up earlier next time." She mumbles to herself, and starts to run penguin-like, with her toe pinching flats.

The large school gets closer and closer to her, and in a matter of time, she bursts through the front doors. As she makes her way to the classroom, she can hear her name being called several times, for attendance.

She swings the door open. "I'm here!" she shouts. Miss Trinket turns to her with a smile plastered on her doll-like face, but it changes into a look of disappointment. "Katniss! Indoor voice!"

Katniss quietly mumbles an apology, and gets to the front of the classroom. She places her banjo case on the floor, flips the lock open, and takes it out.

"So Katniss, can you tell the class what you'll be playing?" Miss Trinket asks her, as she takes a seat on the stool next to her.

Katniss roughly clears her throat before answering. "Um, the banjo. It's a country instrument… you know, because I major in it." She says awkwardly. Katniss has never been good with oral speeches, or just talking in front of a crowd.

Miss Trinket smiles and nods at her to start.

**Katniss' POV (Sorry, writing in 3rd person is hard.):**

I finally finish, and the feedback I get isn't what I expect. Only a couple of people applaud, while the rest just drift off in their own little world.

Miss Trinket's high pitched voice then fills the room. "That was great Katniss! Wasn't that great everyone?" She says facing the class with a fake smile. The room stays silent, which leaves Miss Effie to pick on a student.

Her eyes scan the classroom and land on a sleeping blond at the back of the classroom, with his arms wrapped around his head, lying on his table.

"Cato." She says. The boy, who is supposedly named Cato, is not awakened yet, so Miss Effie repeats again louder, which nearly knocks him off his seat.

"W-what happened?" Cato says clueless, slouching on his chair. "Sit up Mr. Bronn. Now, how was the presentation?" Miss Trinket says with another artificial smile. Cato straitens himself, and answers. "Well, I don't really know. But it _sure _made me _sleepy_." SLEEPY?! How does an upbeat country song, makes you _sleepy_?

Laughter fills the room, leaving me bright red. I turn to Miss Trinket, expecting her to tell off Cato or something, but she doesn't. She's too busy giggling with the rest. I look at Cato, to see him smirking at me. I send him a glare across the room, and stomp towards my seat.

What's with people and their music taste these days?

The day passes by, and school is over. I walk out of the front doors, and welcomed by the fresh air and the afternoon sun.

I spot my friends Rue, Madge, and Tressa near the steps ahead. I clutch on the case on my hand tight, securing it, and walk down the concrete stairs to them. They all sense my presence and turn their heads towards me, and smile.

"Hey Katniss! How was your presentation?" Rue asks. Just thinking about it makes a frown form on my lips.

"So I'm guessing it wasn't…good?" Tressa asks with a brow raised.

"Yup." I answer, popping the 'p'. "Only a few clapped, and I think it's out of pity. Then there was this one guy who claimed he fell asleep. The nerve of him." I mutter at the end.

"What about Miss Trinket?" Madge asks.

"Same." I boringly say. They all nod in response. Rue then pipes up. "Did you hear that The Careers are going to have a concert at the District 12 juice bar? Oh my god, I can't wait!" She exclaims.

"I know right! They're so hot!" Madge says, fanning herself with her hand. Tressa just nods and agrees with a big grin. I give them all a confused look.

"Who are The Careers…?" I ask. Rue's outburst was pretty unexpected.

Rue, Tressa, and Madge's jaws drop to the floor, in utter shock. Madge then exclaims, "WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW THE CAREERS? We've talked about them hundreds of times in front of you!"

I look at them all awkwardly. What's so great about 'The Careers'? I clear my throat and speak. "Um…sorry?"

Tressa lets out a short laugh. "Don't be ashamed. They're just huge fans of them." I nod in return. "And you aren't?"

"No, don't be mistaken, I AM. I just happen to be more mature." Tressa says with a smile. How did I not notice them talk about 'The Careers' or whatever they're called?

"So what are 'The Careers'?" I finally ask.

"They're a band." Rue says silently.

"What _kind of _band?" I ask her. "Country, right?" Rue doesn't answer, and stays quiet. Confused, I look at Tressa and Madge for an answer. What's wrong with them?

Madge finally answers me. "Rock." She mumbles. What? Rock? ROCK?!

"Rock?! _That _kind of music? We're a struggling country band, and you guys listen to rock?" I exclaim in shock.

The reason to my reaction is that my dad, who was a lead singer in a famous country band back in his day, raised me and my older sister, Prim, to make a living out of country music. When Prim gave up my dad's dream to be a nurse, his expectations grew for me. Our mom was a nurse before she died, so Prim gets her healing genes from our mom.

"They're actually really good. You should totally come with us tonight! The show is at 7!" Tressa says.

"Yeah, you should! C'mon, give them a try. Their music rocks!" Rue exclaims. "And really hot." Madge adds, which leaves the girls giggling.

Typical fan girls. "I don't know, I don't think my dad will let me go." I tell them.

"Tell him we're practicing or something. You got to come with us! PLEASE!" Rue pleads. I roll my eyes at her and answer, "Fine. But they better be good!" I say with a smile forming after words when Madge and Rue start squealing, and Tressa puts on a big grin.

After several minutes of past, and I wave goodbye to my friends as we all split our ways.

I finally reach the front steps of my house, and unlock it, swinging the door open after words.

"I'm home!" I shout, as I walk up the stairs. I walk into my room, placing my case on the floor, and collapse on the bed. I let out a sigh and grab my phone, to see that I have a text message from Madge.

_Madge: Remember; come at to the juice bar at 7! You better be there! _

I quickly tap on my push the small buttons on my phone, replying back.

_Katniss: Ok! I'll see you at 7._

Almost instantly, she replies.

_Madge: Good. I'll be waiting… ;D_

I place my phone on the bedside table, and run down the stairs, and into the living room. I find my dad sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"How was school?" he asks, lowering the newspaper, so his face can be seen.

"Pretty good." I answer simply, as I walk into the kitchen, grabbing an apple. After he hears my reply, he brings the newspaper back up to his face. I then remember The Careers concert, so I walk slowly towards him. "Dad?" I ask.

He lowers the newspaper once again. "What?" I roughly clear my throat, giving me a few seconds to think of an excuse.

"Um… uh, I'm going to go practice with my group probably around… 7-ish. Can I go?" I say awkwardly.

He eyes me before answering. "Where are you practicing?"

"Uh… Rue's house." I say, not looking at him directly.

"Okay fine. But you better show me your improvements right when you get back. Don't go out for too long." I let out a sigh of relief and thank him silently, and run up the stairs.

**This chapter was originally supposed to be longer. But I couldn't finish it, because of school, and I didn't want you guys to wait an eternity! Soo was it interesting? More drama later on!**** I accept CONSTRUCTIVE critism, because I know I'm an amateur writer!**

**I won't be updating frequently because of school! I'm in a new school, so that kind of sucks…**

**I have written chapter 9 for Breathless but I'm not done yet! I feel like giving up on the story, because I don't know where to go with it, and there are more high school stories now. ****L But all of you guys want it to continue, so I'll keep it going! ONLY FOR YOU GUYS!**

**I have an idea of posting a new story on fan fiction! I know, weird of me to, because I still have Breathless and this! I have written it a long time ago, and it has never been seen by anyone else, aside from my sister, because we're collaborating on the story! We were going to post it on a different website, but we were both too lazy to write! The story was with our own characters, but I want to turn it into a Cato/Katniss fan fiction! You guys interested?**

**Just to let you guys know, I ONLY read Cato/Katniss fan fictions. I'm a diehard shipper…so the stories are my ADDICTION! :D **

**I'd like to give a shout out to my beta, soccerstar4242! Go read her stories! ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Herrooo there! :) Sorry for the very late update! Will you forgive me? :(**

**The reason for my late updates, are because… **

**1. SCHOOL, SCHOOL, SCHOOL! **

**2. I don't plan out anything. Seriously. When I finish one chapter, that's all I write I don't have the next one prepared or anything. I only have the major things planned out. SORRRY! This chapter is short…sorry, again.**

**OH, BTW, the Cato/Katniss romance is gonna be kind of slow. Opposites don't attract instantly, right? I don't want to make anything too rushed and unrealistic. **

**Well, IMPORTANT announcement is at the end! I'm going to let you read the chapter now! ****J**

It's 30 minutes 'til 7, and I'm walking down the concrete sidewalks to the District 12 juice bar.

I'm currently wearing a loose long sleeved shirt with faded green stripes that are horizontal, skinny light-wash jeans, and ballet flat lace-up loafers that are in a light tan shade. I have on a long chain necklace along with some bangles on my wrists, and I braided my hair in my signature side braid.

When the juice bar is in sight, I pick up my pace. The banjo case in my hand, keeps me from going fast, because of the constant thumping on the side of my leg. Since my excuse was to practice, I have to bring my case with me. Why does it have to be so… big and annoying?

I finally reach the glass doors of District 12, and swing it open. I look around, and spot Tressa and Madge sitting at a table across the room, near where the stage is at.

I walk over to them, and Madge notices my presence, so she grins at me, and pats the chair next to her. I take the seat, and let out a sigh, letting myself take I then notice an empty seat between Tressa and Madge. "Where's Rue?" I ask.

Madge lifts her glass cup to her lips, and takes a sip from her smoothie before answering. "In the bathroom. She drank too much lemonade." She replies, ending with a chuckle.

Tressa then speaks up. "This one guy thought she was cute, so offered to buy her as many drinks as she wants. She's a total freeloader." She says with a smile, which makes me laugh. Typical Rue. She can never pass anything that's good and free.

Minutes past, and I'm tired of waiting for the show to start. I shouldn't have gone here too early. I just wanted to get out of the house, because dad made me practice _more _at home, even though he knows I'm going out to practice.

He wants to prepare me for the '74th Annual Banjo Showdown'. Every year I entered (which is about 5 years), I'm always the runner up. Sucks, right? And in those years, dad has grown stricter and stricter about banjo playing.

Sometimes I just want to give up, but I'm afraid of what my father would say about it. It's his dream for me to become a famous, with country music. And winning the Banjo Showdown helps increase the chances.

My thoughts then get interrupted by Tressa's voice. "Hey Katniss, can you check on Rue? She hasn't come out yet." I quickly nod my head, as I get up from my chair, and make my way there.

As I walk into a hallway, I stop when I spot a familiar blond, talking with a girl figure, all the way across the hallway, in front of the bathroom door. _Great_, it's Cato.

I start to walk again, but slowly this time, trying to not interrupt their conversation.

"So Cato… you like me, right?" The girl asks, crossing her legs with her hands behind her back and rocking herself back and forth, trying to look what you call, 'innocent' and 'cute'. Cato leans on the wall behind him, and carelessly shrugs his shoulders. The girl's face brightens, for the possibility Cato might like her, and continues talking. "Well, would you like to go out with, uh, me?" She asks, looking at her toes. When Cato doesn't answer, she looks up at his face, confused.

Cato then scoffs, making her flinch at the sudden response. "No." he simply replies. I stop dead on my tracks, suddenly interested in what is going to happen next.

The girl's face looks shocked, and hurt. "Why? I'm popular, I give you stuff every day, and I dressed nice for you today!" she exclaims, stomping her feet on the marbled floor. Cato scoffs again, and eyes her up and down.

"I don't date ugly girls." He replies, which makes her jaw drop to the floor. Wait, what?

I watch as her eyes start to look glassy, and her nose turns a light shade of red. She sniffs her nose and a tear slide down her face. What happens next makes me gasp. One end of his mouth moves upwards, and forms a smirk. _A SMIRK!_ What an _asshole!_

The girl then covers her face with her hands, runs past me, and bursts out the front doors. How can he treat a girl like that? She was actually really pretty, even prettier than me (though I don't find myself pretty).

Cato then turns to me, and his face expression shows annoyance. "What the hell do you want?" he spits at me. _Crap!_ He knows that I was eavesdropping!

Cato then smirks at me when he sees my embarrassed expression. "What, did you wanted to ask me out too? Well, no. I don't go for slums, with bad music taste." Cato simply says. _What?! Slum? With bad music taste?! _

My blood boils and I shout at him. "Who are _you_ to call me a slum, and with bad music taste!? And why would I go out with a jerk like _you_?!" I exclaim. Cato's face looks shocked from my sudden outburst, not expecting me to shout back, but is quickly goes away, as it came.

"Every girl would go out with me, even if I'm a jerk.

I'm about to tell him off, but thinking about it, he isn't worth my time.

"What, you're not going to yell at me?" He stops to check for my reaction, expecting to actually shout back at him. _Don't make trouble Katniss, it isn't worth it. Someone like him isn't worth your time, _I think to myself over and over again. It's really hard to not tell him off, but I manage to. I give him and eye roll, turn around, and stomp back to my table, forgetting all about Rue.

Tressa and Madge look over at me, with a confusion written on their faces when my frustrated and angered face is in sight.

I plop down on my seat, and lean my head back. I can't help but let a frustrated groan come out of my lips. I'm very stubborn, so letting this in kind of irritates me.

"Where's Rue?" Tressa asks.

"No." I simply reply. They both turn to look at each other, and then back to me. "What happened?" Madge asks.

I let out a sigh, and reply. "The same guy that fell asleep in my presentation is here and he's being a douche bag."

"Then why are you all…grumpy?" Madge asks, curious. I'm not really in the mood for questions, so I force a reassuring smile on my lips. "I'm fine guys. I'm just tired of waiting." I tell them. I can tell they don't believe me, but they decide it's best to drop it.

"Well, they're going to start in a few minutes." Tressa says, and takes a sip of her Hawaiian punch. Finally! Now, I just want to get out of here as quick as possible.

A familiar high-pitched voice then gets our attention. "GUYS! Look who I met!"

I turn around, to find Rue and a large dark skinned man, walking towards us. I nudge Madge's arms with my elbow and whisper to her. "Who is he?" I ask, curious. Before she can answer, Rue speaks up.

"Katniss, this is Thresh. Thresh, this is Katniss, my best friend! Thresh is a drummer in 'The Careers' band!" Rue introduces bubbly. Oh. The Careers.

Thresh smiles down at me, with a 'what's up?' nod, and I greet him with a smile and a small wave.

He then turns to face Rue. "I've got to go now Rue, the show is about to start, so I'm going to set up the drums." He says with a small smile. Rue nods and waves him good bye with a cheeky smile on her face as he leaves to get on the stage.

Rue sighs happily, and plops down on her seat, across from mine. She turns around to Tressa, who is right next to her. "So, what did you guys do while I was gone?" Rue says, with the smile still on plastered on her face.

Tressa shrugs her shoulders, and replies, "Nothing much really, though Katniss is a little grumpy." She says. Rue's face then shows curiosity, and turns her head to me, and then to Tressa and Madge. Tressa leans over to her, and quickly explains. Rue nods, and we all drop the subject.

A sound of a microphone screeching turns our attention to the stage, which leaves me…shocked.

Cato…he's standing in front of the microphone, with 3 other guys, including Thresh behind him.

"I-is he in the b-band?" I ask Madge, pointing to Cato. Me, mentioning Cato lighten her eyes.

"He's the lead singer and guitarist of the band! He's so hot!" She squeals, grabbing my arm to link with hers, while she bounces up and down on her seat. What are the odds of Cato being in 'The Careers' band?

Feeling in an awkward position, I looks back to see if Tressa and Rue have the same reaction, and they do. Are they really that good? Well, whatever happens, nothing will change my mind about country music.

My attention turns back to the stage, as Cato speaks. "Hey everyone! We're The Careers band, and we're going to play a song." he says with a wave, which makes all the girls drop to the floor, dazed. _Stupid._

3 hits of the drumsticks, starts the song. Cato strums the guitar that is strapped on him, and starts singing.

* * *

The rest of the song passes by, and the song finally ends, and everyone erupts in cheers. I have to say, they aren't _that _bad. I would say they're good, but the annoying fan girls kind of ruin it for me.

Cato smiles and says quickly says thanks and looks over the crowd and his eyes find…me. We then lock eyes. His striking ocean blue eyes twinkle under the spotlight above and it's…fascinating. Wait, what?

I quickly break eye contact, and suddenly my smoothie has become the most interesting thing in the world right now.

A nudge on my sides gets my attention, and look to my side to see Madge's bubbly face. "How was the show?" she says. Tressa and Rue then turn their attention towards me as well.

"Not bad." I simply reply. With those 2 words, Rue squeals and claps quickly, bouncing up and down on her seat. "YAY! KATNISS LOVES THE CAREERS!" she exclaims. When did I say that?

"Whoa, I didn't say that Rue, I said they're not bad. That kind of music isn't my taste." I say truthfully…well expect for the last part. I used to have a thing for a rock and pop, but now I have country.

Rue pouts at my words. "Well, that's a bummer." She mumbles. "Oh well, but now you know who they are." She continues.

For the rest of the night, we all have fun, drinking and conversing whatever is brought up.

The clock then strikes 9, and we all split our ways, going home.

**Lame ending, I know. **

**Okay, I got to tell you guys some IMPORTANT announcement! **

**I'm thinking about making another story, a Cato/Katniss one. Yes, kind of dumb of me to write another story when I have this and Breathless. But I just have so many ideas that need to be…written and used! It's going to be based on another K drama. Sorry about my Korean drama obsession…they're TOO GOOD! Let me know on what you guys think about me making one! I guarantee this story will impress! **

**I MADE A WEBSITE FOR THIS STORY! It's not completely done, so…yeah. WEBSITE_: aheartcalls dot weebly dot com_. Replace the 'dot's with '.', and remove the spaces! J Should I continue on doing outfits? Because it's actually hard work. Haha.**** I might not continue Breathless. I'm just not proud of it, and it's just too cheesy, rushed, and unrealistic. You guys agree? If I end it now, I guess it wouldn't be a big deal, because there's no cliffy. Please tell me what you think!****  
**

**Well, goodbye for now! Next update is probably going to be…late! Watch out for my new story coming out! ****J**

**-catnissxoforever (BTW, I MIGHT CHANGE MY NAME to 'miss_lalaland'! So watch out if my name changes lovelies!)**


	3. Glimpse Of The Past

**Hai there! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SOOOO SORRY! So, this is not really a chapter. This is a big part of Katniss' past. Things might be OOC.**

**_BTW, Prim is older than Katniss by 7 years! Plot twist!_**

**Please enjoy! :)**

**Katniss' Narration:**

Life hasn't always been the way it is now for me. You know, my dad being strict, and angry all the time. We use to be what you call the perfect family; a whole family. When mom died, everything started to fall apart then and there. Dad got angry all the time with the littlest things, and Prim would pick a fight with him.

And things got serious, one day.

"YOU WHAT?!" Mr. Everdeen shouted, his blood boiling. Anger, shock, disappointment, frustration, and rage…were his emotions.

20 year old Prim sucked in the air around her, before she shouted back. "I don't want to be a country musician, dad! I WANT TO BE A NURSE; LIKE MOM WAS! WHY CAN'T I BE WHO I WANT!?" she shouted, arms flailed.

Dad clenched his jaw and fists. "YOU…" he said as he pointed a finger at Prim. "Do _NOT _yell at ME, and talk back EVER AGAIN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

As the fight went on, and 13 year old Katniss Everdeen was in the corner of the room, curled up in a ball with tears streamed down her face. Her pale hands covered her ears. She tried to block out the sound, but she knew it was hopeless.

Her attention turned back to the fighting pair, as Mr. Everdeen said the unexpected.

"YOU… GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! DON'T EVER COME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" he shouted as his finger pointed at the door.

Prim stood still; she did not expect the words that came out of her own father's mouth. The room went silent for a while, and Mr. Everdeen was starting to calm down a little. Key word, 'little'.

Katniss slowly stood up but never moved where she was at. Her heart was raced, her mind was filled with a million thoughts, just like her sister.

A few minutes pasted, and Prim finally made a move. She grabbed her bag, and stride towards the door. She swung it open, but stopped to look back at the small 13 year old brunette, who was hugging herself for comfort.

Katniss looked up at her sister, and more tears trickled down her face. Katniss gave Prim a pleading look, which made Prim's eyes saddened. She mouthed 'sorry', before she stepped out of the house, and slammed the door shut.

**So, how was it? That sure took up my time. THE SF GIANTS WON THE WORLD SERIES! THEY'RE THE CHAMPIANS! HELLL YEAAAA! I'm a San Franciscan! Damn, I can hear the fireworks outside. WOOOO!**

**Happy Halloween everyone! Well, tomorrow is Halloween…but um, whatever! What are you going to be for Halloween? Tell me when you review! I'm going to be the one and only…KATNISS EVERDEEN; THE GIRL ONE FIYYAAAAAAAA! I bought the training costume (district 12), and the mockingjay pin! I'm so excited! :D**

**_IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS, QUESTIONS, AND SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE PM ME! AND THAT GOES FOR BOTH STORIES!_**

**Please REVIEW! I'D REALLY APPREACIATE IT! I LOVE YOU GUYS! UNTIL THEN!**

**Love to all, you-can't-bandage-the-damage (A.K.A., catonissxoforever)**


	4. Chapter 3

Katniss Everdeen was slowly, and steadily sneaking past Mr. Everdeen's back, as he reads his newspaper; the usual. Her back and knees were bent low, and she clutched her incredibly big banjo case to her chest, preventing any clicks and clattering sound it will probably make.

Step, step, step, step, slowly Katniss, slowly, Katniss thinks to herself, as she tip-toes to the doorway, grabbing her sneakers on the way.

The brunette then hears the sound of paper crinkling, and her eyes dart to her aging father. Katniss lets out a quiet sigh of relief, before her attention turns back to the door. She slowly reaches her hand to the doorknob, and turns it as silently as possible.

She finally gets the door open, but when she does, it blows her cover. A slight creaking sound fills the silent atmosphere, which triggers Mr. Everdeen's attention.

Damn it! I should have climbed out the window, Katniss curses in her mind.

"Katniss? When did you get here?" Mr. Everdeen questions, folding up his newspaper, and places it on the couch.

The brunette's back straightens up immediately, and her hand shoots to the back of her head.

"Um, nothing much. I was just going to leave for school!" she blurts. The reason for her 'sneaky' actions is because sometimes she just doesn't want to face her father. She doesn't like him and his ways. His anger issues, his strict rules. None of that. None.

Her sneaking out early in the morning is a frequent thing for her, but she'd always get a phone call from Mr. Everdeen. He rarely awakens at this time of day, so why does it have to be today?

Mr. Everdeen walks over to her and paces around her in a circle, inspecting her. "Why didn't you say anything that informed me that you've awakened? And this early in the morning?"

"I was planning to go practice on the banjo at school. You know…since there's the showdown." Katniss says nervously. That was not the truth. She was planning to go to her usual spot in the park. The brunette would usually sit under a tree, with a smoothie and an apple in hand. There's a lake near the tree, so she'd sometimes feed the ducks, and play with the children that stared in awe as she fed them.

Mr. Everdeen eyes the brunette, as she eagerly waits to get out the damn house. He then lets out a grunt, and stalks back to his seat in the couch.

Yes, Katniss thinks, as she swings the door and exits the house. As she does, a gust of wind blows on her face. The brunette closes her eyes, and deeply breathes in the air, the fresh air she's been longing.

As she exhales, she flutters her eyes open, and takes her first step, and then another.

The brunette finally arrives at the park with of course, a smoothie and an apple in hand. As she walks to her spot under the tree, she finds and plops down on the green grass. She stretches her legs out, and leans her back and head on the tree.

The sun shines down on her, and she closes her eyes, and takes the time to appreciate the warmth it gives.

She marches up the grassy hill, and when she sees a large tree, with light green leaves dangling of the thin branches, her pace quickens.

As she's about a few yards away from her destination when she sees something that she'd never think she'd see in a place like this. Sitting her spot of the tree, she sees a sleeping blond, with both his arms stretched behind his back for comfort.

Cato.


	5. Chapter 4

**Heey guys! Guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAAAAY! December 22! Just blew (number) candles today! Yeah…you can fill in the number for whatever age you think I am (it'll be fun to read).**

_She marches up the grassy hill, and when she sees a large tree, with light green leaves dangling of the thin branches, her pace quickens._

_As she's about a few yards away from her destination when she sees something that she'd never think she'd see in a place like this. Sitting her spot of the tree, she sees a sleeping blond, with both his arms stretched behind his back for comfort._

_Cato._

The brunette stands there, frozen. What does she feel? Anger? Bewilderment? Confusion? Shock? She doesn't know what to feel. Well, shock would be a more accurate feeling, if there was a choice.

Apparently, her small figure was blocking the sun, casting a shadow over the sleeping blond. As a result to that, he starts to stir awake. He moves the back of his hand to eyes, and starts to rub the sleep off of them.

Without knowing, Katniss' lips start to form a small smile. _He looks much younger like this, _Katniss thinks.

His eyes are fully open, and they narrow at the brunette, staring who stares wildly at his face.

Confusion is what he feels, but an arrogant smirk plays on his lips as she watches the brunette's eyes widen.

"If you want an autograph, you'd have to come later." He muse, straightening himself against the tree.

Katniss' jaw drops from his words. _Who does he think he is? Some sort of a celebrity? Celebrity my ass, _Katniss fumes in her head, and doesn't say a word. All she does is just look at him with disbelief.

"You can take a picture, it'll last longer." He says arrogantly.

With those words been said, Katniss rolls her eyes and scoffs at the foolish blond.

"You think I'm one of your fan-girls? Really, I still don't get why girls fall at your feet. You're nothing but a cocky, self-centered guy." The words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them.

Cato's eyes darken a bit, and he pushes himself off the ground, to Katniss. He towers over her small figure, with sly smirk still plastered on his incredibly stricking face.

"C'mon, I know you. You're playing that hate façade of yours, but inside, you're just _dying _to hook up with a sexy guy like me." He says, flexing his arm.

_Whoa, what did he just say? _

The thought of her _ever _hooking up with someone like _him _makes her want to gag. But instead of doing so, she clenches her fists _so_ tight, that her knuckles start to turn white.

Cato raises a brow, and smirks, "What, you're not going to yell at me?"

_Wow, déjà vu. _

Before she can stop herself, she spits, "Who do you think you are, to just prance around here on _my _spot, and say things like that?"

Cato hastily gets up, nostrils flaring. "You little son of a b-"

"Caaaaaato!" a voice shouts in the distance.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It has been quite a while! **

**So thanks for the really really good feedback on my story **_**Breathless**_**! I'm glad that you guys all agree on my decision on re-writing the whole story. Expect some awesome sh/t happening in the story! And for those who haven't read **_**Breathless**_** yet, make sure to go check it out! **

**Important info is going to be at the end of this chapter!**

**Enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the end! Byeee!**

Previously on _A Heart Calls_:

_Before she can stop herself, she spits, "Who do you think you are, to just prance around here on my spot, and say things like that?"_

_Cato hastily gets up, nostrils flaring. "You little son of a b-"_

"_Caaaaaato!" a voice shouts in the distance._

The large blond and the brunette turn their heads to the source of the sound, and gapes.

A small boy; around the age of 5 and has blond hair with turquoise eyes, runs up the hill towards the fighting pair.

"Cole?" they both say at the same time. In surprise, they turn back to each other.

"How do you know Cole?" Cato sneers.

Katniss scoffs at him with arms crossed, "I can ask you the same thing."

Cato takes a daring step towards the brunette, and harshly replies, "Well he's my little _brother._"

Katniss stares at him, in utter shock. His, his brother?

Before Cato can ask the same question again, Cole runs up to Cato and wraps his small arms around the large blond's waist.

Cato's angered mood quickly washes away and a bright smile crosses his face. And this takes Katniss back. _Wow, this must be the first time I have actually seen him smile, instead of his signature smirk he always has on, _Katniss thinks.

"Hey kiddo." Cato teases, and kneels down on his knees to ruffle his little brother's blond hair. Cole flashes him a toothy grin and Katniss one too.

Anger from the fight then reappears back on Cato's face. "Cole, how do you know Katniss?" he says with a stern look.

Cole's grin turns wider, and happily replies, "When mom drops me off at the park in the morning, Katniss always plays with me and all the other kids. She's really fun!"

Katniss' cheeks warm up, and she kneels down at Cole's level, next to wide-eyed Cato. She reaches her arms out and pinches his both of his cheeks, resulting to a giggling Cole.

"Well, you're fun too blondie." Katniss says, setting his cheeks free to pat his head.

Katniss starts to get up, and soon Cato follows. Cole then turns to his big brother with a confused expression. "Cato, why are you with Katniss?"

Cato clears his throat roughly, "Um, we just happen to see each other here. We go to the same school."

Cole's curious look washes off, and morphs into a large grin. "Are you two dating?" he says, jumping at his spot.

Cato and Katniss both look at each other wildly and then back at Cole with a surprised face.

"W-What?" Katniss stutters, heat rising on her cheeks.

"No, no. Why would you think that?" Cato flushes.

Usually when kids see a guy and a girl together, they would automatically think they're together. And Cole is no different.

With the grin still plastered on his face, he continues. "Well, you guys look together!" Cole squeals happily.

The pair both gape at the 5 year old, and before they can respond, a small group of kids around Cole's age beg him to play hop-scotch with him. "Gotta go Cato! Bye Katniss!" Cole shouts over his shoulder as he runs off to his friends, leaving Cato and Katniss in awkward silence.

After a minute has past, Cato turns around to stare at the brunette, who stares out in the distance, watching Cole cheer for his friends as they jump on multi-colored boxes that were drawn with chalk.

Her lips are on the straw of her smoothie, but she doesn't suck it up. She just chews on the tip, dazed.

The blond then takes the time to check out the brunette while she's not paying attention.

Her mahogany brown hair is put in her signature side braid, with her bangs dangling on the side of her face. Her olive toned face shines against the sunlight, showing some very light freckles on her cheeks. He can tell she doesn't where much make up. Just a whip of mascara on her long lashes, and very light foundation on her flawless face.

But those aren't the characteristics that amaze him.

Her eyes. Yes, her eyes seem to strike him. Her smoky grey eyes seem like they're on fire. No, not literally; where her eyes are blazing red and orange. It's the spark in her eyes that says to not mess with her.

Katniss senses his eyes on her, and turns to face him, with a questioning look.

"What, what do you want now?" She says slightly irritated.

Cato snaps out of his daze, and a smirk re-appears on his face once again. _Great, just great, _Katniss thinks bitterly to herself.

**Sorry for leaving it off there. I don't know how to end this properly. And sorry for the short chapter! :(**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Don't you guys love Cole? CUTIE! XD XD XD AND YES CATO AND KATNISS LOOK LIKE A CUTE COUPLEEE!**

**Guess what? I'm going to be writing another catoniss story! I know I said that somewhere in a chapter in another story of mines (not sure which one), and some people PM'ed me for the summary. Well, for those of you who have received the summary, I have decided to not go with that story idea. I'll possibly write the story another time!**

**So here's the summary:**

_Cato Grey is an arrogant and cocky architect. When a new project comes up for Cato, he seeks out to find an inspiration, something unique. He then stumbles upon a special house; a modernized version of a hanok, which is a traditional Korean house. It is said to be made by John Everdeen, a god in the architectural world. His daughter, Katniss Everdeen, lives alone in that house, in need of a roommate, because of not being able to pay for her rent. That signals an opportunity to Cato. Handsome, smart, successful, how can someone not want to be with him? But he then finds out the only way to get into the house is to pretend to be gay. How will Katniss react when she finds out that her gay roommate is not actually gay at all and that he has fallen for her? {AU, based on the K drama, 'Personal Taste'}_

**You like it? I love it! I'm really excited to be writing the story! I haven't started yet. Tell me what you think by reviewing below or PM me for any questions/feedback! :D**

**Oh, and for all of you tumblr users, go follow my blog! I ALWAYS FOLLOW BACK! It's called **_goreadabookbeetch _

**That's something I always say when people say the stupidest thing. Try it, it actually works. :D**

**And don't forget to check out my website****,** youcantbandagethedamage . weebly ._com _**(Take out the spaces).**

**Now R&R! It means a lot to me, because it tells me your opinion about the story! I'm always happy when I get good feedback! It's my motivation fuel! :D :D**

**Okay, until next time, goodbye guys!**

**-Youcan'tbandagethedamage, aka, catonissxoforever**


End file.
